


I see the light

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: And after all those years of what felt like never ending torture, suffering; he then laid his eyes on hers, those golden orbs- and then, just then,That's when he saw the light.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	I see the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowsatdawn (pigeonsatdawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonsatdawn/gifts).



> I didnt edit it or anything so forgive me if there are any mistakes🌚  
> Ok but I hate this like so much why are you even here its terrible

Kieran walks into the circus, hands in his pockets as he looks around at the aureate, lucent lights flash, falling on the ground, the music filling the air, and people in crowds of children, and adults, the soft giggles of the former while they run past him, and he watches them run to their parents, or so he assumes. He takes a mental note of the scene, his heart warm, as he gazes at the sight before him, sucking it in. 

Suddenly, he comes back to reality, realizing why he was here in the first place. Today was the day the kingdom lets the lanterns go, in hope to find the lost little princes- except this year they were rejoicing the finding of him. Kieran sighs, and makes his way through the crowd, and just then, he sees a familiar blue head, grinning as she jumps up and down, and in front of her stands the golden eyed girl, and he takes a sharp inhale of air.

She looked spectacularly beautiful. Lauren wore a simple cream blouse with bishop sleeves and black pants, her long hair loose, whipping in her face lightly because of the wind. He didn’t think she would be here but seeing her made his heart feel light. Then, her golden orbs catch his sapphires and almost immediately they soften, and a gentle smile forms on her face, and he feels the corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly.

Kieran makes his way to the crowd to the two best friends, and when Kym sees him, she screeches his name and jumps on him, engulfing him in a hug. It had been a while since the two saw each other because of the events that had occurred; lune being discovered, the princes finally found, and of course, the demolishment of the phantom scythe.

“Kym.” He manages. “I can’t breathe.”

“Oops!” She jumps away from him, still holding his hands, her smile never dropping until she pats his head and pinches his cheeks, and steps away from him. Lauren shakes her head while Kieran merely shrugs, used to the sergeant’s ways.

“I still don’t understand why you always do that to him.” Lauren says, sighing.

Kym shrugs. “He just reminds me of a puppy.”

The two exchange odd looks before Kym turns back to Kieran, “I assume you didn’t just stop here to say hi to me. You want to—” 

“Yes, in fact, I _do_ want to steal your best friend for a while.” He says, grinning at her, his hand extended in Lauren’s direction, cocking an eyebrow at Kym who laughs, and nods her head. 

“Go ahead, I’ve had her for quite some time now. I’ll be meeting with Will soon, anyhow.” 

They watch as Kym vanishes into the crowd and once she’s out of sight, Kieran loops his hand around her waist, bringing her towards him, her back on his chest. He bends his head slightly and he whispers in her ear, his soft lips grazing her ear lobe, sending shivers down her spine like when a cool breeze passes by. “I want to show you something, darling.” 

He spins her around, and now they’re facing each other as he holds her hand tenderly. Lauren raises an eyebrow at him, puzzled but he merely ignores her and leads her to a flight of old, creaking stair case.

“Where are you taking me, you silly man?” Lauren asks, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. “I’ve never been to this part of the circus.”

“That’s because it’s not being used anymore.” Kieran replies as he hands his hand to her, pulling her up, and they stand on a flat land. “I used to be in the circus with Bella when I was younger.”

Lauren nods. “You’ve mentioned.”

She follows him as he leads her to a railing, and he stops there. Lauren leans against it, looking at the world below her. She could see the entire view of the circus, and far beyond, a little bit of the waters and the kingdom too. The world seems so tiny, and she frowns, wondering how she missed this her entire life. The sky looks stunning, the isolated moon shining brilliantly and the stars blinking, little sparks in against the black ceiling.

“I didn’t know you would be here.” He states, looking down at the world below them. “But since you’re here, I’d like to—show, or _tell_ you something.”

Lauren looks at him, raising an eyebrow, to tell him to go on. 

Kieran holds onto the railing, jerking his head upwards towards the sky, inhaling the air of the night, smiling slightly. “You see I had this—friend. He believed. He believed that if you made a wish and sent the lantern up in the sky- that wish will come true. He believed the same with dandelions, too.” 

He chuckles, looking down, now. “Honestly, he believed anything would make his wish come true.” 

Lauren doesn’t say anything, only listens intently. He continues, “You know what he told me? ‘Close your eyes, and make a wish, believe in your heart- from the very bottom of it, that it will come true. It should also be your only desire, so you should want it passionately.’” 

_Thomas pulls Kieran’s hand, running forward towards the railing, dashing into it so hard, Kieran was afraid it would break and the two would fall._

_He rubs his hands together in excitement, his smile wide and real. Thomas wears a simple dark green shirt, going well with his dirty blonde hair, and black pants. Kieran, on the other hand, wears a yellow and black stripped shirt with a similar pair of pants to Thomas._

_Kieran raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”_

_He watches in perplexity and interest as he watches the younger boy light the lantern and shove it in his face, his cute grin never dropping._

_“Listen, here Kier. This thing—this lantern,” Thomas says, his eyes shining, “This can make all your wishes come true!”_

_“Really?” Kieran’s voice is hesitant, not convinced._

_“Yes, really! But oh-!” He raises his index finger up, “Always remember; you must close your eyes, and make a wish, believe in your heart- from the very bottom of it, that it will come true. It should also be your only desire, so you should want it passionately!”_

Lauren takes hold of his hand, whispering. “You know, you don’t have to continue. It’s alright.” 

He looks at her, his face a little sad yet he smiles, placing a finger on her lips. "No, I want to continue." 

“He was always so bubbly. Always smiling, always laughing. He—reminded me of sunflowers. His hair was yellow like them, too.” Kieran chuckles, looking up at the stars, almost wishfully. “Thomas loved the stars.” 

She smiles, caressing the back of his hand. “They _are_ beautiful.” 

Kieran hums in response. “They are.” 

“We would come here and let the lanterns go, only here. The view is spectacularly beautiful from here.” He says, “He never told me what he always wished for when he let the lantern go, or blow a dandelion, or see a shooting star.” 

He nibbles his lower lip, inhaling before continuing. “But he did. One year. He wore a white blouse if I remember right.” 

_Thomas smiles, and it didn’t lack it’s brightness but there was something different, Kieran realized. It wasn’t sad, per say, but a smile you would give while you watch a person you despise walk out of your life- although you disliked them, you miss their presence. Kieran thinks harder on his smile, frowning. He thinks it’s more of a smile he would smile during winter. The chill kills him, he’s freezing yet he doesn’t go back in just yet because it was too beautiful to miss._

_He decides to not think more about it because he realizes it makes his stomach churn like machines and he doesn’t like it. Today, Thomas gives him a Purple Hyacinth and Kieran frowns._

_“I thought you said Purple Hyacinths mean asking forgiveness or sorrow.”_

__

_Thomas gives him a flower every 6 months, he doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t complain either. Kieran, himself, didn’t know much about flowers but he still tried to get him one. Besides, every time he receives a flower, Thomas would tell him the meaning of it and a boy like him, growing up in the slumps with no education, learning even the littlest of things made him happy- every bit of information he could get his hands on, he would take it._

__

_Kieran has asked him before, how he knew so much despite being two whole years younger than him. Thomas only smiled and said he was from a high-class family. He never pressed on the subject again because he knows that smile- the one smiled when you’re trying to hold yourself from shattering apart like glass._

__

_“They do.” Thomas says, “I also think they’re pretty and even though I’ve given you them before, I just—”_

__

_He pauses, talking softly now. “Did you want something else?”_

__

_“No! No.” Kieran exclaims. “Anything you give me, I cherish, Tom.”_

__

Kieran turns to look at her. “That’s how I learned about purple hyacinths. He really liked flowers.” 

__

“He reminds me a lot of my—childhood best friend.” Lauren says, as she plays with their intertwined fingers. 

__

She sighs. “He loved flowers.” 

__

“They are indeed beautiful, don’t you think?” A smile playing on his pink lips. 

__

Lauren laughs, lightly, making his heart pound hard against his chest. “Indeed, they are, subordinate. But do continue. I’m curious as to what his wish was- he seems to be such a character.” 

__

“Oh, he was.” Kieran says, his eyes twinkling. 

__

_Before he lets the lantern go, Thomas speaks- approximately one minute before the lanterns go out. His green eyes glimmer and Kieran knows there’s something wrong, something he’s hiding._

__

_“I have a question.”_

__

_“Yes?”_

__

_Thomas looks up at the sky. “What do you think my wish is?”_

__

_He frowns, confusion evident on his handsome features. “Tom, I thought you said we can’t tell what we wish for.”_

__

_“Well.” He pursues his lips. “I suppose just once is alright.”_

__

_Kieran thinks hard. “Happiness?”_

__

_“Hm. You’re close.” Thomas looks away, a faint smile visible. “It—I wish for happiness for you. For_ us.”

__

_The blue-eyed boy remains silent as he stares at his friend, his eyes wide. He doesn’t realise tears well in his eyes and instead of wiping them off as he had always been ordered too, because if not, he would be hit- this time, he let them fall._

__

_Such a small child- just eight years old, and because of these wicked people; these monsters, he was forced to grow up. He lived in the body of a child but the mind of a man. Kieran’s heart throbs against his chest, and he gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he does so. He bites down his lower lip as he realizes how blind he has been- not realizing how grown-up Thomas really was, how much he understood despite his age._

__

_What hurt most was that he knew- he knows that wish is like trying to touch the stars from earth, like trying to bring the dead back to life._

__

_Out of reach._

__

_A wish that could never come true, a mere dream._

__

_And just then, he wraps his arms tightly around the shorter boy, gripping him so tight he may as well have broken his bones. Kieran holds the back of his head, caressing his blonde locks softly, crying- sobbing, on him and when his heart really breaks is when he feels his own shirt soaking._

__

“That was the first time I hugged anyone.” Kieran says as he smiles. “Actually, a lot of first-time things happened that night. I allowed myself to cry too. The first time I saw him break.” 

__

She wants to hug him, but she wants him to continue and really listen to him, with no interruptions. 

__

“I knew we would never get that.” His voice is laced with sorrow, and she hates it. “But now—it—” 

__

He pauses and turns to face her, holding her cheek softly. “But I was wrong. And he was right, as always. He told me we would get it one day and I never believed. Twenty-five and a half years, not once did I believe happiness was in my reach nor was peace but—” 

__

“But the moment I met you—” Kieran speaks in quiet words, full of emotion- genuineness. “You- _you,_ Lauren Sinclair, you proved me wrong.” 

__

Kieran places his lips on her forehead. “And you know, every year I would come here, wishing, although I was aware it would never come true. Happiness—and to never lose my humanity.” 

__

Lauren grips his back, and he continues, “But you—you made me feel human. You made me remember what happiness, what _love_ feels like- what it feels like _to_ be loved and I—” 

__

“—And I can’t thank you _enough_ for that, Lauren.” He says, his voice breaking. 

__

“You have nothing to thank me for, Kieran.” She whispers but he shakes his head. 

__

He never let’s go of her; afraid the wind would carry her up to the heaven’s like the evil thing did to his best friend. Kieran lets out a mirthless laugh, then. “The funniest thing is that—we would always let the lanterns go on the day which the whole city let's go in hopes to find the lost little prince while—” 

__

“—While you, yourself, Kieran White, was the little lost prince, right?” Lauren chuckles as he nods. 

__

Lauren finally pulls away holding his face with her soft hands, caressing his cheeks, as the wind blows ever so lightly. “You deserve every bit of happiness, Kieran.” 

__

He sighs, looking up at the stars, again. “But do I, really?” 

__

Before she gets a chance to speak, he speaks again. “What about him? Didn’t he deserve it too?” Kieran shuts his eyes tightly. “He said—on that night—that if he were to ever leave me, to just look at the stars and say goodbye.” 

__

A beat of silence passes. 

__

“But I never did.” He looks at her with eyes like a dimmed light. “I never could bring myself to. And I’d like to—I’d like to do it this year now. With- with you.” 

__

He says the last words softly which causes the corners of Lauren’s lips to lift slightly as she nods her head. The lantern he got still remains near his feet. He looks at it, almost hesitantly before picking it up and looking down at his watch. 

__

3 minutes only. 

__

“And today we rejoice in the finding of the prince, huh?” She says the smile on her face never dropping. 

__

“Saying it like that sounds so odd.” Kieran laughs. “One minute.” 

__

And then, the clock strikes 12 and instead of running of rooftops under the pale moonlight, and instead of interrogating criminals, bickering, and bantering, today they stand side by side, hand in hand, and watch as the lantern float in the sky, and from the castle, the little houses and villages, an additional brightness added to the sky, orange, and yellow filling the sky. 

__

Lauren suppresses a gasp. She has seen this view before from a high like this, it looks exceptionally beautiful. Unknowingly, she holds his hand harder. Lauren has witnessed many beautiful things but with him- with this man by her side and as she watches them float in the air, her chest fills with this feeling—she can’t explain. 

__

She turns her head to face him and she sees that he has his eyes shut, a faint smile on his face, and Lauren can’t help but gasp this time which makes him turn to look at her. 

__

“What?” 

__

A shade of light red covers her cheeks. “You look beautiful is all.” 

__

Kieran doesn’t say anything as he stares at her before cracking a silly grin, making a show of flipping his hair in pride. “ _ **Of course.**_ **I already know, how can anyone not be attracted to this handsome face?”**

__

“I take it back; I take it all back.” Lauren rolls her eyes. “You are the ugliest man I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

__

He doesn’t say anything, only smiles as he looks at the sky, the overwhelmingly beautiful view that reminded me so much of the star. Kieran shuts his eyes, breathing out. “It’s so hard to let go.” 

__

“I understand.” Lauren says, a hand on his back. “Ten years, and I still haven’t let go of my best friend. My parents.” 

__

Kieran turns to look at her, his eyes twinkling, speaking softly. “How about we both let go? Tonight, we let go.” 

__

Lauren sighs, dropping her hand. “I—I don’t know—”

__

“Hey. We can always try, right? It’s always in the trying.” His voice is reassuring and soothing, like a rhythm she could listen to everyday and never get fed up with. 

__

She smiles, “I suppose you’re right, subordinate.” 

__

Kieran turns back to the sky, and holds the lantern in his hands, allowing Lauren to hold it with him, and then, together, they let go, watching as it commingles with the other lanterns. She grips his hand as she watches it in the sky, and she watches as the fire, the corpses, the chaos and guilt- she watches as almost fizzles out of existence, a ghost that finally realized it has no use in staying. 

__

But one takes longer to leave. 

__

He smiles, so softly, so genuinely at her, clutching his hat to his chest, her heart hurts staring back at him, but he shakes his head. _No, Ren. It isn’t your fault. I know you never meant to kill me- I believe you, and so does everyone else. Live your life, it is only what you deserve._

__

_Let go, Ren. Please._

__

And so, she does, she inhales, a tear escaping, creating a little stream of everything pure, and lovely- cleansing her, and she finds herself smiling, one she would smile when she watches as the buds in the fields breathe alive, showing off their colours, the smile she would give when she sees—

__

Lauren turns to look at him- the little dark one. 

__

Yes, the smile she would give when she sees _him._

__

Her heart- it feels so light, like a feather, a leaf, it was almost like it wasn’t there, and she has never felt more free in her entire life. Before she knows what she is doing, she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, soft sobs leaving her mouth. 

__

_“Thank you, thank you.”_

__

Kieran finds himself wrapping his arms around her, bringing her so close, they could’ve been one- a whole. He then sees _him._ And he’s smiling at them, giving Kieran a thumbs up while making kiss-y faces, and Kieran lets out a soft chuckle in her head. 

__

_You got it, Kier. You got what I told you would get. I’m so proud of you._

__

_And you know what? I’m happy too._

__

_So let go, Kier. Please._

__

And so, he does. He holds her face in his hands as he wipes away the tears that purify- rid him of his sins, and he looks at her with so much adoration, tenderness, warmth— _love._

__

Kieran caresses her cheeks and softly places his lips on her nose. “You are all the light of the lanterns combined together, shining at its brightest, enough to light up the entire universe; enough to light up the darkest parts of the world, all those colours, the light, the brightness, Lauren Sinclair, my love, my beloved, my _star. _”__

_____ _

She wants to break, right then, burst into tears, and hold him tight but she doesn’t, for _him._

_____ _

“I love you.” Lauren whispers. 

_____ _

He hesitates before speaking again. “And even if we can’t get the happy ending we want, you—you will always be mine; you will always be—”

_____ _

Kieran takes hold of her hand and places it on his chest. “Right here, you will always be here.”

_____ _

“Because the moment you stepped into my life,” He pauses, “At last, finally, after all those years I saw it—”

_____ _

_“I saw the light.”_

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so frustratingly romantic, I hate it so much like HHHHHHH b u t a deal is a deal * exaggerated sigh *  
> Hope you liked that, cow mother🍪
> 
> Also thomas is just some random dude  
> Who I decided to torture  
> And give such a common name bc I have no creativity


End file.
